Sand perforating operations on coiled tubing have proven to be a very effective alternative to explosive perforating. Recent innovations in abrasive perforating include the tool disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/372,527, entitled “Methods and Devices for One Trip Plugging and Perforating of Oil and Gas Wells,” filed Mar. 9, 2006, and first published on Sep. 14, 2006, as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0201675 A1. This tool has two positions—a neutral or running position and a deployed or perforating position. In the running position, the perforating nozzles are blocked by a sleeve, and pressurized fluid flows through the tool for operating other tools beneath it in the tool string. In the deployed or perforating position, a sleeve is shifted to open the flow path to the nozzles. While this tool represents a major improvement in abrasive perforating operations, it requires the operator to pull the tool string from the well to reset or remove the perforator in order to reestablish pressurized flow through the bottom hole assembly for subsequent well operations.